100 Moments: Touma and Yoshino
by thoughts fade
Summary: A hundred small moments of this random thing called life.
1. Empty Sidewalk

Haruka: Nyaaa. Savers story :O. Tohma / Thomas x Yoshino. First one on FF. Because, you know, after making the first shrine / website to them, first AMV, why not first story, too? Toshino for the win xD. And yes, I've tried fanart, too, but it won't be scanned because I don't like it all that much. Most of these are post Savers...not really spoiler-y though. Okay, enough rambling. Aiming for 100 here.

* * *

100 Moments: Tohma and Yoshino

Moment 1: Empty Sidewalk

Fujieda Yoshino made her way through the streets, rain hitting her in the face. It was deserted except for a car or two every now or then, lighting up the wet roads with their headlights.

_This is the worst._

She sighed; the weather reports were never right. The storm had appeared out of nowhere, catching her off guard without an umbrella or her car. To make things worse, she had forgotten her phone, which meant there was no chance of her getting a ride from a friend, and she just happened to be on the other side of town...away from her apartment...oh, and, it was her day off.

The twenty-three-year-old had considered finding shelter under an awning but the wind made that pointless. Hiding in a store was out of the question; most of them were closed. People weren't usually out at six in the morning on a Sunday. It really _was_ the worst day of her life.

Yoshino walked quickly, nearly losing her balance a few times, trying to avoid any large puddles. It wouldn't have made much of a difference though; she was already soaked. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath and looked up at the sky; it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. She looked back at the empty sidewalk, feeling as it was, empty. She wondered what Raramon was doing, whether or not the Digimon was enjoying herself or not, or if she was okay at all. Yoshino reached into her pocket and fingered her digivice. Figures that she'd bring that and not her phone. She sighed again and continued walking.

She passed by the park, the same one where she had met Masaru. She laughed to herself; he had actually fought Agumon, rambling on and on about being a man. She smiled, hoping he was well. There was no need to worry about if he was dead or not because she knew he wasn't. His pride wouldn't let him.

The rain appeared to have stopped, but her legs knew differently as the drops were still hitting her as they bounced off the cement. She looked up and saw an umbrella. "Caught in the rain?"

Yoshino smiled again, recognizing the voice, "As expected of the genius. How did you find me?"

"Lucky guess?" Tohma replied.

"Of course. Now, really. How did you find me?"

"How else? I sent out a search party," he answered.

"Oh, come on. Seriously."

"You know I could if I wanted to."

"Yes, but you didn't."

"Well, when you didn't answer your cell phone or your home phone, I knew you were out and in the rain without an umbrella."

"You didn't _know_ I was out. There's no way that you would _know_ I was out _and_ without an umbrella. It was a lucky guess," Yoshino declared.

"Isn't that what I said?" he smiled, "Now come on. Let's get you home before you catch a cold." He led her to a limousine that was parked a few feet away. She hesitated as he held the door open for her.

"Go on," he urged.

"But...I'll get it all wet," she answered.

"I think that's the least of your worries. Besides, there's a towel in there for you to dry yourself."

"You really are a genius," she replied, entering the vehicle at last. He followed her, closing the umbrella and the door, and took the seat beside her.

Yoshino looked out the window as she dried herself, the sun making its way out from behind the clouds as it rose. She watched as the empty sidewalk became the not as empty sidewalk as people slowly made their way out of their homes. She looked up at the sky again where a rainbow had formed, then over at Tohma, and smiled. Maybe this wasn't the worst day of her life.

"So, what were you doing up so early anyway?"

* * *

Haruka: Well...that sucked xD. Do I still get a review? You know you want to. Flames will be ignored...I prefer constructive criticism, thanks. Oh, and, don't count on very long chapters...


	2. Lovely

Haruka: So I'm neglecting my other stories again, nya. Oh, well. Your reviews were really encouraging and I just had to write...especially after reading xxkoffeexx's _Once_ and _To Miss_…despite the fact that I read them like…two months ago? And, oh dear god, I reread the first chapter just now and did not like it much at all. Also, if I only update this once a year, it's going to take me another 98 years…I think we'll all be dead by then, so I'll try to be good from now on.

* * *

100 Moments: Touma and Yoshino

Moment 2: Lovely

Fujieda Yoshino sighed as she sped through the streets in the police cruiser. The blue and red lights flashed on top of the car. She frowned, knowing that she was abusing her power, but it was only one time; Satsuma wouldn't mind...well, at least she hoped he wouldn't. She glanced at the clock; the digital numbers read 4:58. Two minutes--that was all she had to get to the docks before the ship left.

--

"Is that everyone?" Touma asked. The man who had been assigned to manage the guest list shook his head no. "Who's missing?" "Fujieda Yoshino-sama," he answered. Touma frowned; she was the last person he had expected to be late. "Please instruct the captain not to leave until I say so." "But you said we were leaving at exactly five..." "Go." "Y-Yes, sir."

--

_This isn't good..._

Yoshino saw the invitation sitting open on top of her jacket in the passenger seat to her left out of the corner of her eye. '_Touma H. Norstein's 20__th__ Birthday Cruise_' was written across it in an elegant script.

_The ship leaves at exactly five in the evening on the sixteenth of the fourth month. Guests may begin boarding an hour prior to the departure time._

Of all days to be late, she had to pick today. She had planned to get to the docks half an hour early, but that obviously hadn't worked out so well.

--

Touma leaned on the railing of the ship, propping his head up with his elbows. He surveyed the area; it was too familiar. The former DATS building stood on his right; it was now the police headquarters where Yoshino worked. He sighed and began to reach for his cell phone, but stopped when he heard the sound of a police siren. The car screeched to a stop at the bottom of the steps leading up to the deck. He glanced at his watch and smiled.

"Right on time," he said as he descended the steps, meeting her halfway down. Yoshino gave a sigh of relief. Touma nodded to the servant running back. The man immediately turned around and returned to the captain.

--

Walking into the dining hall, Yoshino immediately felt out of place. It was obvious that the majority of the people present were wealthy aristocrats.

"U-um. Happy birthday, Touma-san. This is for you," she bowed as she handed him his gift, realizing that she was still holding it. "Ah...thank you," he replied, surprised at her formalness. She never used an honorific after his name; she didn't need to and he preferred that she didn't. It made him feel as if they were strangers.

"I have to give a welcoming speech now; I'll bring you over to Chika and the others," he said, leading her through the room to the table where the former DATS members (with the exception of Masaru, of course,) Chika, Sayuri, Kouki, Nanami, and Ivan sat. He smiled when he saw that Yoshino instantly felt better after seeing their faces. She did wonder why the last three were there, but greeted everyone happily and took her seat anyway.

--

Yoshino stood on the deck, watching the setting sun. The scenery, the party, it was all wonderful. She tried to remember her own twentieth birthday and smiled at the memory. _That_ had also been wonderful.

She felt his presence before he spoke, almost as if she had a Touma-sensor implanted within her. (A/N: If you don't get it, go read **xxkoffeexx's **_**To Miss**_ the second you finish this. Shutting up now.) "Hey," he whispered, as if not to startle her. She turned her head toward him, smiling warmly. "Touma," she said, returning the greeting. The corner of his mouth turned upwards. Whatever had been bothering her before had come to pass. He walked a few paces ahead of her in order to lean on the railing and gaze at the sea. She joined him, enjoying the sound of the water against the ship and the gulls overhead; there was no need to fill every moment with conversation when she was with Touma. Laughing to herself, she noted another difference between the man beside her and the one still residing in the other world.

"I hope you're enjoying yourself?" he posed the statement as a question, breaking the silence, which was fine by Yoshino. After all, she enjoyed her conversations with Touma just as much as the silent moments. "Of course I am. Although," she paused to measure his expression, wondering whether or not she should continue, "I _do_ want to know why Ivan, Kouki, and Nanami are here."

Despite the fact that his face had been composed, his sigh of relief belied everything. "What did you think I was going to say?" Yoshino asked, laughing. "Nothing," he answered, looking away; she waited.

"I thought…you seemed to feel out of place when you arrived, but I blamed it on your franticness from rushing to get here on time," he finally said, grinning at her as he finished the latter part of his sentence, "Why did you cut it so close anyway?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I overslept?"

"I would believe you if you were telling the truth."

"I'm telling the truth."

"Then I believe you."

"So about Nanami…" she began. "Just proper courtesy," he replied, cutting her off, "But I wish I didn't invite Kouki. He almost ruined one of the limos when he got here on his motorcycle." She put her hand to her forehead, exasperated, "Some things never change." "Of course not. Now let's go inside; it's getting colder and darker as we speak," he turned toward the door, "Oh, I thought that I should mention that you look lovely tonight." She blushed, thankful that he was not facing her, and followed him inside.

* * *

Haruka: It wasn't horribly short was it? I mean, it's summer and the last thing anyone wants to do is to dry up their eyes staring at a computer screen reading, right? And we wanted an update already, right? So we can see the end of this? Yeah? 'Kay, good. (Basically, 'I feel bad that I didn't update but I'm too lazy to write 100 really long one shots and I have lots of other things to do' in...different words XD). Oh, and in case anyone was wondering, in Japan, your twentieth birthday is a big deal because that's when you're pretty much officially an adult. Also, to put the age and time in order: Yoshino is currently twenty three. Touma just turned twenty. There is a difference of four years between them which means I decided that Yoshino's birthday is after Touma's…just there's no confusion...and yay, random numbers XD. Going to try to update again next week? Hopefully. Story status is always in profile if anyone is wondering if I'm still alive :D;.


End file.
